


That's Not How You Hold A Baby

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Honestly Peebee that's not how you hold a baby.





	That's Not How You Hold A Baby

“Peebee that is _not_ how you hold a baby!” Sara felt her stomach drop as Lexi’s voice rang out across the lower deck of the Tempest. She was in the middle of a tantalizing conversation with Liam and Vetra about how to smuggle in a better coach for their unofficial break room when she heard Lexi scolding her fellow Asari.

Pushing past her crew mates Sara quickly made her way threw the cargo bay and towards the crew quarters where Lexi’s distressed voice was coming from. She rushed through the door just as Peebee began to defend herself.

“I’m not going to drop her Lexi will you just- oh hey Sara watch this!” Peebee said excitedly as she turned her attention to the pathfinder. The Asari was holding Sara’s baby girl by the ankles and lifted her up like she was a trophy. Sammy, the baby in question, giggled happily as Peebee lifted her up higher.

“Look how much she loves it!” Sara must have looked as horrified as she felt because Peebee just smiled wider and slowly waved Sammy back and forth causing the baby to laugh harder. “Don’t worry I have an ironclad grip on her.”

“Peebee will you put that baby down!” Lexi shouted just as Sara caught a red blur speeding through the bathroom door. Seconds later a loud crash interrupted the argument between the two Asari and theoretically Sara who should have been saying something, anything really, but instead was to focused on her dangling baby.

“Pelessaria B’Sayla what do you think you're doing with my child?” Suvi roared snapping Sara out of it and for once rendering Peebee speechless. For all Suvi’s talk of faith and god it would seem she had put the fear of him in everyone’s favorite Asari on the ship and Peebee to.

“She- I- Sara told me it would be a funny idea!” She exclaimed.

“I did not!”

“Don’t lie Peebee!” Lexi huffed quickly backing the pathfinder up before Suvi had a chance to tear her head off and place it on a pike.

“Alright, alright it was my idea but come on look at how much she’s enjoying it.” Peebee said weakly picking a poor time to point this out to Suvi. If Sara hadn't busted into the room a minute before her wife she wouldn’t have believed that Samantha enjoyed any of this considering she was sobbing in Peebee’s grip now. With all this screaming and loud noises it was no wonder the baby was so upset.

“Enjoying it my Scottish-”

“Language in front of the- oh that’s definitely not how you hold a baby.” Cora said poking her head into the room. Sara wasn’t sure where her second had gone off to but she must have come down to check out what all the shouting and dramatic crashing through doors was about.

“Thank you for that astute observation Lieutenant Harper.” Sara grunted. Cora gave her a two finger salute before slowly retreating out of the room. Suvi swooped down on Peebee like a hawk and scooped Sammy up safely in her arms. It took their little one two point two seconds to calm down once Suvi held her tightly to her chest.

Without a word Suvi spun around and marched out of the room. Sara heard the door to their private quarters slide open and then shut. To Sara the sound was almost synonymous with the death march as she realized the verbal lashing she was almost certain to get. Sara might not have been the one dangling Sammy upside down but she certainly hadn't taken Sam out of Peebee's grip when she first entered the room and she had been silent through out most of the exchange. 

Anyway you put a spin on it Sara was in deep shit right along with Peebee. 

“I’m not good to you?” Sara demanded. “I didn’t get you that rem tech? I don't bring you along into the vaults? And this is how you repay me?” Peebee frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s not a big deal! You all need to relax a little.” She shrugged causing Lexi to roll her eyes. Realizing that this argument with Peebee was going nowhere and she would have to face the music with Suvi sooner or later left Sara left the crew quarters and the two Asari to their squabbling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear picking Samantha for Sara and Suvi's daughter was completely by accident I just really love that name for a baby girl.


End file.
